Broken Lamps, and Loving Hands
by LittleGreenFae
Summary: Elphaba comes home to Fiyero and Their daughter Glinda Rose, to find out a lamp has been broken. Family fluff, and Smut between our two favorite characters. Fiyeraba. PostMusical. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This story is linked to my previous Wicked future fic 'Lurlinemas Fun', however you don't have to read that to understand the story. This is the first time I've ever written smut, and I would really love to hear what you guys think!**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything except Glinda Rose  
**

* * *

Elphaba had just gotten back from a small Animal village nearby. The bans on Animals had been removed shortly after Glinda became leader, but most Animals chose to live in small Animal communities outside the major cities. She visited the nearby communities often. The Animals were the only ones in Oz, besides Fiyero, Glinda and her daughter, Glinda Rose, That didn't think she was evil. Some of these communities had even helped her when she'd just been named the Wicked Witch.

"Mommy!" Elphaba had just gotten through the door, when her 4 year old daughter jumped into her arms. Her clear blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What's up, my little angel?" She asked, cuddling her daughter close.

"Daddy and I played horsies, and I sat on his shoulders and he ran around the house!" She said excitedly. "He broke the lamp!" She said, giggling. Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"He did, did he?" She asked. Fiyero could be very clumsy sometimes.

"He told me not to tell." said Glinda, as she started to play with a necklace around her m others neck.

"I bet he did." Elphaba said, as she adjusted her daughter on the hip before walking into the living room to find Fiyero launching in a chair. He looked up when he saw her enter.

"Fae, love." I got out of the chair and walked up to her.

"I heard u broke the lamp." She said, looking at him. Fiyero looked at his daughter, who was now hiding her little green face in her mother's shoulder.

"You told her!" He cried in mock disbelief.

"You broke the lamp and then you told our daughter to lie about it." Elphaba said. She wasn't really mad. Fiyero always broke stuff, it was who he was, and she loved him, However she was going to give him a hard time about it.

"Hey shouldn't you go to bed soon?" Fiyero said, changing the subject, and taking the 4 year old out of her mothers arms.

"Has she had her supper jet?" Elphaba asked. She knew the only reason he'd brought up their child's bedtime was to change the subject, and she let it go. For now.

"Not yet." He said.

"OK." She said. "You go give her a bath, I'll get her food ready."

"Daddy is mommy mad at you?" asked Glinda Rose as her father carried her into the bathroom. Fiyero laughed.

"No, angel, not really." He said, filling up the tub with warm water. Glinda Rose reached her arms into the air, as he pulled her dress over her head. "Jump in, sweetheart." He said as he lifted his little girl into the tub.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About an hour later, when everyone was fed and Glinda Rose bathed, and put to bed, Fiyero found himself in Elphaba and his bedroom, sitting on the bed his wife straddling his lap, kissing his neck and face. He knew she was going to torture him, and he was looking forward to it.

"You broke the lamp." She said, pulling away from his neck, and pushing him down on the bed. "I'm going to have to punish you don't I?" She unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest, and the blue diamonds covering his tanned skin. Fiyero groaned as she started kissing his chest, softly biting on his nipples.

"Yes." He moaned, pulling her closer, his hands searching for the buttons of her dress. When he found them he opened them, his hands grazing the soft skin of her bare back. Elphaba pulled off his shirt, trowing it to the floor. She stood up, pulling her dress off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. The dress fell, pooling around her ankles. Elphaba straddled Fiyero's hips. Her sex pressing against his growing erection. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders, tickling his chest, as she leaned down to kiss his lips. Her hands traveled down his chest, across his stomach, finding the hem of his pants, pulling them open, her hands finding his hard cock. He moaned as she started stroking it. His hands reached up, grabbing her breasts, massaging them. She moaned, arching her back, as she leaned into his touch. She pulled his pants and underwear down, gaining better access to his cock. She squeezed it, making him moan her name. He flipped them over, so that he was on top. His right hand massaging her breast as the other traveled down her body. His mouth licking and sucking at her other nipple.

"Yero." She moaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She had planned on punishing him. Torture him with soft touches and kisses. However she was loosing the will to do that. Her sex throbbing, as her desire grew. She wanted him to touch her. "Yero." She moaned again. "Please." His hand moved lower, grazing her thigh. He switched breasts, kissing and sucking on the one he'd been massaging moments before. The hand by her thigh moved between her legs, finding the soaked material of her undergarments. He pulled it down and off, gaining access to her folds, separating them and finding her clit. Elphaba moaned, biting her lip.

"You're so wet." He said, pressing his thumb to her clit, two fingers entering her. "Do you think you can come for me?" He asked, pressing his thumb down harder, as he moved his fingers in a scissor like movements.

"Yero!" She cried, as she reached her climax, and came hard into his hand. He kissed her lips, sucking on her lower lip.

He spread her legs, positioning himself to enter her. He pushed into her with one hard trust, and she groaned,, adjusting to his length. He started to move, thrusting in and out of her. Elphaba wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Harder!" She cried, and he picked up the pace, pumping into her hard and fast. He felt the walls of her sheet close around him, as she came. With two final thrusts he was with her, his seed squirting inside her.

When they'd calmed down, he withdrew from her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arm across his abdomen, closing her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. They fell asleep in each others arms. The broken lamp forgotten.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! You'll get a cookie! :)**


End file.
